I Want Freedom Too
by A. Frivolous
Summary: Its been one year since Rian's death and Zen regained his memories; so what has Zen been up to? And what has Colonel Barst Gia been up to? A ZenxGia OneShot: Rated M for yaoi & smex! ;P


Disclaimer: I do not own Blank Slate or the characters. The plot for this OneShot however is totally mine! Mwhahaha!!! Take that Aya Kanno!! ... *sweatdrop* Hehe....

Well, this is my first fic/OneShot for Blank Slate. I recently read Blank Slate, and I fell in love with the main character Zen! And, well.. The Colonel as well. What he's totally hot! So, I thought to myself, why not make a OneShot for the two of them? There were hints of Shounen-ai anyways. XP So, here it is! I worked two days on this, which was pretty fast for me for how long it ended up being! :P

Characters used: Zen/ZeroxColonel Barst Gia. (Yes in that order! Hahaha!!) Yay Zen and Gia!

-Also! You're wondering why the title? Because.. I couldn't think of anything else that's why!!! XP And it seemed plausible enough. XP

* * *

Blank Slate: I Want Freedom Too. A Zen and Gia fanfic! Enjoy!

The night was still, there were no sounds, no movements, nothing... 'Its empty...' The only living being in the room thought, as he had opened the safe. The only living person in the room had the coldest eyes in the world. His name... Zen. Zen stood there, blood splattered across his face, the blood of his latest victims; the bodies of the men who scattered across the room he stood in. He let out a small sigh, and turned his back to the opened and already emptied safe.

'So what should I do now?' He thought curiously as he walked out of the room, not even giving a second glance at the bodies. It's been one year since he remembered his past. Zero, was his given name. But he was no longer Zero, he was Zen now. And Zen was free. The military still sought after him, but have yet to catch the most wanted criminal; which says quite a bit for the Galayan army.

"Are you looking for this?"

A mans voice speaks up from the shadows, his back was against the wall, and he held up a bag; most likely filled with the money Zen had come to get that night.

"Colonel?"

Zen replied as he stopped in his tracks, and he looked back to the man. Indeed, it was Colonel Barst Gia.

"I tracked you down and knew you wouldn't be able to resist this kind of hard cash."

The colonel replied, and Zen didn't even blink as he rushed at the Colonel, easily pulling out his gun and pressing it under Gia's jaw, and the Colonel only smirked.

"Take it. I won't stop you, Zen. I actually wanted to speak with you in private."

The Colonel simply said as he looked into those dark, cold eyes. He held up the money, and Zen quickly grabbed it as he began walking away, gun still in hand.

"Well aren't you going to thank me?"

The Colonel asked with a slight twitch forming above his right eye as he began to follow Zen out. Zen didn't even bother to look back at Gia as he walked out of the room, then walked to the entrance of the building as he slipped his gun back into its holster. The Colonel only let out a huff as he continued to walk behind the sexy-one-man-wonder.

"So what are you going to do now huh?"

Barst asked as he looked Zen up and down. 'Heh, he's just as sexy as I remember.' He thought as he let a small smirk creep up on his lips.

"Aren't you going to try and capture me, Colonel?"

Zen said in a smooth tone as he walked out of the building and went over to his corvette that he had previously stolen. The Colonel shook his head a little as he walked over, quickly getting in the car as Zen started it, then speeding off just as Gia closed his door.

"Jeeze thanks for giving me a chance to get in..."

The Colonel said in a lame tone as he looked over to Zen and still no reaction from him.

"Why are you here?"

Zen asked as he speeds even more, passing the 75 mph marker quickly.

"Like I said I wanted to talk with you... I'm no longer in the military. I decided to leave that work for the dogs."

Barst replied Zen, his arms now crossed over his chest. Zen glanced at Gia out of the corner of his eye before he returned his gaze at the road as he makes a quick turn.

"Why?"

Asked Zen in a slight bit of curiosity. This definitely got the criminals attention. Gia shrugged as he lets his gaze wonder out the window beside him.

"Because... After everything last year and the years before that, I didn't want to keep working with those dogs. Not to mention I thought it'd be kind of fun to be free... Like you."

Gia said in a calm tone, his heartbeat never speeding up.

"Heh, interesting... So why did you want to tell me this in person?"

Zen asked, his hands firmly gripping the steering wheel as he made another turn, heading out of the city. He has stayed in that particular city a bit longer than he liked, so he decided to leave it right after getting the money.

"Because I wanted to see how you've been doing. Obviously you're doing well enough."

Gia said as he yet again looked to Zen, and Zen didn't respond. Gia nodded his head as he looked Zen up and down. 'He hasn't changed.. The last year he hasn't changed.' The Colonel thought as he leaned back against the door to have a better view of Zen. He sat there, leaning back into the seat, a calm expression plastered on his face, his cold eyes fixated on the road, his legs were slightly spread; and Gia couldn't help but look before he looked out the front window.

'Damn it Barst get your head straight... Ever since I met you, Zen.. Zero... I couldn't help but feel drawn to you.. Those dark eyes that have no passion in them.. That perfect form of yours that could make anyone kneel before you and beg...' Gia's thoughts were whirling around his head as he tried controlling his urge to jump the man sitting next to him.

"Is that all?"

Zen broke the silence that had fallen between the two, and Gia gave his head a little shake.

"No... I also wanted to ask.. What compelled you to put flowers on Rian's grave?"

The former Colonel asked as he looked back to the man driving the car. Zen however, this time did respond. He tensed; 'How did he know?' Zen thought as he glanced at the former Colonel, then his eyes went back to staring at the road as he speeds over 85. He was now on a back road heading to a new city.

"What makes you think I'd do something like that?"

Zen asked, his voice never leaving that always calm tone. Gia nodded and smiled a little softly at Zen. 'Maybe he has changed.' He thinks as he uncrossed his arms and ran his left hand through his hair slowly.

"Because.. Because yesterday, the day she was killed; you were there. And you left that black rose."

Gia stated simply as he leaned forward a little, looking at Zen once again.

"You were spying?"

Zen asked as he quirked an eyebrow, he still seemed so relaxed and yet tense at the same time...

"Yeah, I was. And I saw you stand there for at least five minutes before you left. And you left a single black rose on her grave. Why?"

Gia asked as his gaze never left Zen's perfect form.

"It doesn't matter."

Zen replies the former Colonel as he leaned back a little more than he was. Gia only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure it doesn't matter.. So can I ask what you plan to do now?"

Gia asked, he didn't bother asking Zen further of his actions. He thought perhaps if Zen would to change, he'd do it of his own free will rather than forced into it. His own free will... Freedom was something Zen lusted after, more than any item or amount of money, or blood... And, now, Barst Gia as well lusted after that same freedom.

"Why ask?"

Zen answered Gia with another question, and Gia only rolled his eyes.

"Because I wanted to know if perhaps you wanted some company while you do whatever you plan on doing, Zen."

Gia says calmly as he looks Zen up and down once again; Gia couldn't keep his eyes off Zen.

Zen yet again quirked an eyebrow as he looked over at Gia, though he was still speeding down the side roads to get to the next city he had in mind. Gia felt a slight twitch appear over his right eye again as he gripped the door and seat with both his hands, not liking how Zen won't slow down while his eyes were diverted from the road. Gia's heart was racing finally; he felt his adrenaline rushing as he stared back into those dark and cold eyes.

"Hmm... Whatever."

Was all that Zen said as he finally looked back to the road, and Gia relaxed as relief took over him.

"Right..."

Barst whispered as he continued to stare at the mad man next to him. 'This should be interesting.' He thinks, nodding slightly as he leaned back once again.

After a few hours of driving and arriving at a couple cities away, Zen parked the car at the most expensive hotel there was around. He grabbed the bag from earlier, grabbing out enough money for a room.

"Here, pay for the most expensive suite they have. This should be enough for three days."

Zen said as he looked at Gia, handing him the money. Gia had to shake his head at this. He let out a slight sigh as he took the money, though he fixed it so it didn't look so new and "stolen" . After a bit of crumbling and then putting away the money, Gia got out and went inside, leaving Zen waiting. 'Its interesting to know he wants to tag along with me. Hm.. I remember him well, now. He looked at me differently than everyone else before...'

Zen's thoughts were interrupted as Gia returned with a room key, looking at Zen now as he held the key up.

"Room 209."

Gia said as he flashed Zen a smile, and Zen nodded, getting out of the car after he pulled the keys from it, and he grabbed out the bag of money; along with grabbing a bag from the trunk. He then walked up to the room, Gia behind him.

"There's just one problem. There's only one bed in the most expensive suite."

Gia said as a sheepish grin appeared across his lips; however Zen didn't seem to care as Gia opened the door, and Zen walked right past him without giving a second thought. Barst walked in as well, and closed the door behind himself, looking over to the only bed in the room. Zen casually walked over to the bed, and set the things on it he had in his hands.

"You're not just going to stand there, are you?"

Zen asked as he sat on the bed, counting the money he had left now. Gia shrugged, and walked over, sitting near Zen on the bed. 'What is he thinking I wonder?' Barst thought as he leaned back onto the bed, his eyes never leaving Zen's body. Zen only put the money into the other bag he had grabbed from the trunk of the corvette, and he then took out his gun; before he swings his arm around and points the gun right at Gia's forehead, his dark eyes narrowed at the man in front of him.

"How do I know you're not going to sell me out to the military or police?"

Zen asked smoothly, and the former Colonel's eyes seemingly doubled in size.

"Zen, I won't betray you. I'm serious when I say I don't work for the military anymore. I want to spend some time with you. I cannot fight you, Zen. You know that. I quit the army because of you!"

Zen's eyes widened a little as he lowers the gun, looking at Colonel Gia still with those dark and empty eyes.

"What do you mean you quit because of me?"

He asked as he set his gun on the bed, and stood up. Gia only looked away as his eyes slipped closed.

"I killed you once... And I regretted it so much. Something about you, made me want you alive. And when you were still alive after all those years, I made a silent promise to quit working with the very people who made us the way we are. And I did... I quit because of you Zen..."

With those words, Gia had looked back to Zen, wondering if there was any kind of emotions on his face, or in his eyes. Still, nothing... Zen only lowered his head, and nodded.

"I'll trust you, Gia... Because you was the closest person I had back then. Back when I was still Zero..."

Zen says, then he walks to the bathroom in the suite; shedding his clothes along the way to the shower. Gia quirked an eyebrow and he gets up slowly, following Zen into the bathroom. He leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom with his arms crossed, his eyes lighting up as he sees Zen's now naked form in the shower, water dripping down his body. Zen didn't even seem to care that Gia was staring at his exposed flesh, if anything he just ignored him; until he spoke up...

"Care to join me?"

The former Colonel's eyes widened once again as those words reached his ears. With a slight nod, he slipped out of his clothes easily, and then stepped into the shower as well; standing behind Zen. The shower was large enough to fit at least three people. 'Zen.. These feelings I've developed over the years for you... And this past year, they've only grown stronger.. Why? Isn't this kind of love forbidden in our society?' Gia's thoughts once again whirled around him as he stared at Zen's perfect silhouette in front of him.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, or get yourself cleaned up?"

Zen asks as he washes himself off with the soap provided by the hotel. Gia quickly shakes his head then he reaches over slowly, pressing his hand against Zen's shoulder; before he grips his shoulder, pushing him against the shower wall and he pressed his body to Zen's, pinning him down. Zen looked up at Gia with a look that could kill as he reached and grabbed Gia's neck, gripping tightly now.

"Excuse me?"

Zen asked as he glared down Gia, though Gia only reached up and gripped Zen's wrist from his neck, looking back into Zen's dark eyes now. Barst then pressed his lips to Zen's, and Zen just stared at Gia. 'A kiss huh? Hmm..' Zen thought as he then began to kiss Gia back with fierce strength. He then let go of Gia's neck and he gripped at Gia's shoulders, forcing him back and against the wall, now Zen was in control as he pressed his body harshly against Gia's; though Gia didn't mind this new position.

'I knew he wouldn't be able to take being controlled..' Gia thought with a slight bit of triumph as he reached his arm around and ran his hand through Zen's still wet hair, now forcing Zen to deepen the kiss, but Zen didn't care. He only responded by licking at Gia's lips then forcing his tongue to infiltrate Gia's mouth. Barst let out a small groan as he felt his shaft began to throb, begging to be touched by the criminal.

Gia then pulled back from the kiss, making sure to have licked Gia's lips before he looked down, a slight smirk appearing across his lips.

"I suppose it has been awhile since I had any fun..."

Whispered Zen as he heard Gia let out a pant or two, catching his breath from the rough kiss just a few seconds earlier. Zen pulled away completely from Gia, and made sure to wash his body of the soap he had previously applied to himself, and he then steps out from the shower, not bothering to grab a towel as he walks to the bedroom. Gia let out a slight growl, and he quickly rinsed himself off of the soap he had gotten on himself from the contact with Zen's soapy body.

He then turned the shower off, and he grabs a towel, quickly wrapping it around his waist, and he followed Zen out of the bathroom only to see him lying on the bed, his eyes fixated on the bathroom doorway; fixated on the former Colonel Barst Gia. Gia only smirked at how sexual Zen looked laying on the bed, wet and seemingly ready for a little fun...

And, like a moth to a flame, Gia approached the bed slowly; his hips were swaying, silently asking Zen to make contact with the Colonel once again. Once Barst reached the bedside, Zen reached over and pulled the towel away from Gia's body, and he tossed it to the floor. And then, Zen got to his knees on the bed, right in front of Gia as he let his arms snaked their way around Gia's waist and up his back, pulling him down to kiss him roughly once again, his eyes were now closed and so was Gia's.

'Oh God he's teasing me right now, isn't he?' Gia thought as he kissed back just as roughly if not more. Their lips never parted as Gia got onto the bed as well, only to be pushed down to his back by Zen, and now Zen was on top of the former Colonel. Once again Zen pulled back from the kiss, and again Gia let out a pant as he felt his cock swell with anticipation.

"I hope you're ready... Gia..."

Zen whispered into Gia's ear before he licked a trail down his ear to Gia's jaw then neck, then he quickly shifted their bodies, flipping Gia over to his stomach on the bed and Zen straddled Gia's hips forcefully. Gia was now gripping the sheets with both his hands; his eyes were clenched shut, ready for the impact that was soon to come.

"Zen..."

Whispered Gia as he rested his head on the soft pillow, the coolness of the sheet sending chills down Gia's spine; only to be turned into pain as Zen forced himself into Gia, Gia letting out a slight cry.

"D-Dammit Zen..."

Groaned Barst as he then bucked his hips back into Zen's, feeling Zen enter even deeper into him. Zen didn't seem to lighten up as he dug his nails into Gia's hips harshly, easily leaving marks and bruises where his hands were. Gia let out a loud moan in return, the pain slipping into pure pleasure by now. The hot feeling drowning out everything in the world right now was rushing through both Gia's and Zen's bodies as they continued to collide with one another.

Gia let out another moan of pleasure as he felt his cock begin to drip with excitement, his shaft swelled with all the pleasure that coursed through Gia's body. He was panting, breathing heavily as he tried to hold out until Zen came first. But that didn't look like it was going to happen. He gripped the sheets tighter and tighter to the point his knuckles became white, he couldn't take the pleasure, the strain of wanting to cum as Zen's body pounded against Gia's.

And, just as Gia knew he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer, he throws his head back and against Zen's shoulder as he cums harshly, almost screaming out Zen's name in pleasure. Zen let out a small groan of excitement as he thrusts harder into Gia, wanting to go deeper with each thrust. And, only minutes after Gia's climax Zen as well releases himself into Gia, groaning quite loudly at the feeling of pure ecstasy.

After an hour or so later, and a couple more rounds of hitting their climaxes, Zen finally collapsed on top of the tired and worn out Gia. They were both panting heavily like a dog would after a long day of running and playing; Zen pulls out of Gia and Gia responded by groaning quietly.

"Damn.. Zen that.. Was just.. Damn..."

Gia couldn't seem to muster up the words to express how great Zen was in bed as he looks over to Zen through half lidded eyes. By now Zen was on his back, his eyes were closed, and a lit cigarette between his lips. Gia let out a quiet laugh as he rolls to his side to face Zen.

"After all that you have the urge to smoke? Heh.. You'll never change will you, Zen?"

Gia said in a soft tone as he looked at the beautiful man laying next to him. Zen only smirked at Gia's remark as he took in the nicotine from the cancer stick slowly; enjoying every second of his cigarette. Gia let out a slight huff as he laid onto his back next to Zen, still panting quietly though.

"What are your plans now?"

Asked Gia as his eyes slipped closed, his arms were now crossed under his head. Zen shrugged as he kept smoking his cigarette.

"Whatever I feel like doing next. I have no plans."

Was the reply Gia got for his question, and Gia smirked in response to it.

"Hope you don't mind me sticking with you."

Barst says says in a slightly cocky tone, and Zen shook his head a little, though he as well was smirking.

"Just don't slow me down..."

And, with that Zen finished his cancer stick, put it in the ash trey and put it out before he looked over to Gia, who was practically dead beside Zen. 'Guess he just couldn't keep up with me... He'll learn, though. He'll keep up. He always did.' Thought Zen as he laid back down next to Gia, his dark eyes dancing across Gia's face as he sleeps peacefully. 'This should be interesting...' Zen thinks as he then closes his eyes, letting sleep finally take over him.

End.

* * *

Ta-Da!! Tis' done! How was it? Please review and tell me! Hopefully it was good. Thanks for reading, until next time! *bows*


End file.
